Dark Faith
by Alienss
Summary: Harry has been kidnapped by the light, away from his loving family. He doesn't know his family is still alive, nor does he know that his beloved Grandfather is looking for them. He doesn't know he's the last of the Dark Faith. What he does know is that he is secretly Rowena Ravenclaw. AU! Founder Reincarnated Challenge from whitetigerwolf


**A/N: Heya! This is my first fic, but I've been writing for seven years and I've been writing fanfiction for the past two. So.. er.. yeah..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! (I wish..)**

 **Requirements:**

\- Harry MUST be Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, or Helga Hufflepuff reincarnated

\- The memories of his previous life must return to Harry some point between the Killing Curse striking him on Halloween, and the age of five

\- Harry must be disappointed in how the house named after him turned out (Why is up to you)

\- While Harry possess the knowledge of his life, he MUST grow into his power. (This means five year old Harry cannot be casting incredible feats of magic, though he can be more powerful as he gets older)

\- Harry Cannot be in a M/M pairing

 **Recommended:**

\- FemHarry

\- FemSlash

\- Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived **accepted**

\- Harry being the opposite gender of his previous life **accepted**

\- Harry being disgusted by the Sorting Hat (it having been introduced after his previous life's death) **accepted**

\- Hufflepuff Harry, Helga having been a Viking warrior witch

\- Ravenclaw Harry, Rowena having been werewolf (and a bit more instinctive and impulsive than history remembers) **accepted**

\- Slytherin Harry, Salazar having a menial or non-magical hobby such as gardening or blacksmithing than purebloods would look down on

\- Gryffindor Harry, Godric having been a rather stoic/reserved individual

 **xxxxxxxx**

Halloween was on a dark night.. and a new moon. The stars in the sky were brighter than usual, and there were millions aplenty up in the heavens to watch down upon the world. As they watched, the stars noticed that things were not in favor for the Potter family that Halloween night of 1981.

The muggles, or mundanes, were completely oblivious to the fateful events that would happen that night.

A figure clad all in black and a hood over his face blended into the cheery atmosphere of the muggle kids screaming in delight as they passed each other. Kids in Pumpkin costumes, Princesses, and bad impressions of Wizards and Witches passed the moody looking figure. If you looked closer, you could see a slight sneer on his face.

A small boy in a vampire costume bounded up to the figure, who restrained from visibly flinching at the unexpectance of it. "Hiya mister!" the child chirped, his face dimpling as he smiled at the figure. "Nice costume!"

Reluctantly the figure nodded his head, before making his way down the street again, only to stop again in front of a little cottage at the end of the street. It was a quaint little brick cottage, with an entry hall sticking out the front on the lower right. It was two stories high, and it had three windows on each level on the front of the house. When you walked in, you could see a little garden on the right, before you walked in the entryway.

The figure sighed slightly, pondering what could happen if he went about this peacefully. Well.. at least one of them would not believe it. With a sigh, he pushed open the creaky gate and slowly walked up the steps.

If worst things came to event, he would give them a merciful and painless death.

Though when he raised his hand to knock, a sudden yelling from the hallway made him face plant.

"Lily! He's here! Run!"

Then the pleasant voice of his granddaughter rang out. "Who's here, darling?" she asked in polite confusion.

"You-Know-Who, Lily!" Potter's voice sounded panicked.

Voldemort didn't know why he even tried.

"No, I don't know who." The red-head replied sarcastically.

A silence, and Voldemort knocked.

There was a sound of something crashing to the floor and the door opening. Lily's bright green eyes glanced out, then up. Her face lit up brightly.

"Granddad!" she beamed happily, and opened the door. "C'mon in! James' is with Thomas at the moment, so sit, sit!"

The gaping form of James Potter was rock solid on the floor. "Shut your mouth, James." Lily said distastefully, slamming her 'husband's' jaw shut with a shove to it.

"Lily- wha-"

"James, meet my granddad Thomas Marvolo Riddle. He married my other grandfather, who gave birth to their son Charlus, who took on the name Evans and ran off at seventeen. Then my da married Mum, and here I am!" at this, Lily beamed. She dearly loved her grandfather, yes she did.

"Lily-"

"Hush James." Lily turned to the black haired man with a large smile. "It's been a long time, Granddad."

Voldemort smiled gently at her. "Yes it has."

Harry, who was suckling on a milk bottle in his mother's cradling arms, looked up at his grandfather with curious bright green eyes. For a moment, they shined pure green, no whites or pupils. Then Harry cooed happily and outstretched his arms to his grandfather. Thomas, who was in his father's arms, scowled and wailed furiously. He wanted to meet this man!

"Lily, see! Tommy doesn't like him!" it seemed like James had found his voice again.

"No, James, Tom's jealous." she scolded lightly. James face was pale.

"Oh." A slightly deeper voice belonged to a sixth member of the room. "Am I intruding?" Dumbledore. His bright blue eyes were wide with shock, but then they narrowed maliciously. James stiffened. Was something wrong with the Headmaster?

No. Dumbledore needed the youngest Potter!

"...Grandfather, go hide Harry. Lily, go hide Thomas. I'll deal with Dumbledore." he whispered in each person's ear, and Voldemort immediately latched onto Harry, who was scowling angrily at Dumbledore. He bolted off, making a random path through the house and trying not to destroy everything in his path. Then he found the nursery at the same time as Lily, who's green eyes flashed fearfully behind her.

They quickly barricaded the room, before Lily took to murmuring comfortingly to the twins. "Shhh..shh.. Mummy's here.. Mummy loves you.." she whispered to each of them, pressing her lips to each of the twin's faces, each in different places. On Harry's forehead, and on Thomas' cheekbone. Sowulo for Harry, and Algiz for Thomas. Harry cooed slightly, looking up at Lily with wide green eyes. Thomas simply snuffled and looked up at his Grandfather with ordinary hazel eyes.

The door shattered as Dumbledore burst through the door. Then he aimed his wand at Lily, then Voldemort.

"Imperio." the spell washed over Voldemort, and he shuddered instinctively as his mind clouded.

 _Kill the girl and one of the twins._

No! He wouldn't!

 _KILL THEM._

"A-avada k-k-k" Voldemort closed his eyes. "Stupefy." The spell struck Lily's form, who fell listlessly to the ground with her look of forgiveness and love she gave him. Then he hesitated.

"Avada kedavra." He pointed his wand at one of the twins randomly and the room exploded around the five people. The last thing Voldemort knew was that a giant fireball had shot off into the sky and exploded into furious fireworks.


End file.
